


Struck by Lima

by djchika



Series: Struck by Lima [1]
Category: Glee, Struck by Lightning (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles featuring Kurt and Carson as siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struck by Lima

"CARSON!"

The loud and frankly shrill voice of his twin brother was punctuated by the slamming of the heavy front door.

"WHAT?" Carson yelled back just as loudly.

He pulled off his glasses and threw them on the desk. Carson resigned himself to the fact that he wasn’t going to be able to get any work done for the next hour. He knew exactly why Kurt was having a fit. None of their classmates had shown any interest in writing for the Literary magazine and Carson had decided to get a little creative with his persuasion strategy.

The thundering sound of heavy boots on the wooden staircase preceded the appearance of his more fashionable doppelganger, hair perfectly coiffed even while his face was red with anger. 

"Are you seriously blackmailing my friends?” Kurt asked, voice a little less shrill but a lot more dangerous. “Not to mention my boyfriend?”

Carson shrugged. “Not all of them. I’ve only deigned to speak to the more popular members of your Island of Misfit Toys and unfortunately your boyfriend falls into that kitschy little Venn diagram.”

“And so does your step-brother!”

“Collateral damage.”

“If dad found out about this-“

“- _Dad_ ,” Carson put as much venom as he could muster into the word, “hasn’t been in my life long enough for me to care about his opinion.”

“Carson-“

“Your friends are morons and I despise each and every one of their gossipy, small-minded asses. I honestly do not care if that daffy blonde girl was sleeping with Dora the Sexplorer or if she was sleeping with her fucking cat. All I need is for them to write something, anything, that I can use for my magazine so I can get into college and I don't have to see any of their faces ever again.”

Kurt stepped into the room, the anger in his face softening a little bit. "They would have helped you if you'd asked."

"The way they helped you when you were getting bullied out of that school?”

"Yes,” Kurt replied with conviction. “They're a little slow on the uptake but I had their support once they realized what was going on. They’re family even if they are idiots half of the time.”

Carson rolled his eyes at the cheesy sentimentality. What Kurt was saying was true though, based on what Kurt had told him about his life before Carson came into the picture.

It didn’t mean he was going to back down. He needed to finish the literary magazine soon and the information he had on the Glee club members was insurance.

“Shouldn’t you be mad at the boyfriend?” Carson asked, redirecting the conversation. “He’s the one with a scrapbook full of naked men in his locker.”

The sudden flush on Kurt’s cheeks didn’t go unnoticed. Carson smiled at him wolfishly and laughed out loud. “Oh, you kinky fuckers. That was yours too, wasn’t it?”

“Shut up,” Kurt snapped at him, still blushing scarlet. “If you need help, then ask for it. And don’t forget I saw a couple of things while I was cleaning your room. I’m sure you wouldn’t want the school to find out about-”

“Fine!” Carson conceded. “I’ll stop blackmailing them.”

Kurt smiled, victorious. “Good. You’ll get your submissions as scheduled. I’ll call Tina and Mercedes to see if they can get some other kids to write.”

“Thank you,” Carson said. He couldn’t help the touch of sarcasm that made its way into his voice. He was genuinely grateful but old habits were hard to break.

“No problem, big brother.” Kurt paused and smiled to himself. “You know, I’m starting to enjoy being the youngest sibling. We always get our way sooner or later.”

He gave Carson a smug smirk before twirling around and making his way out of the room.

Carson looked for something to throw at Kurt but couldn’t find anything “Go fuck off, baby brother.”

“I have a boyfriend to do that for me, thank you very much.” Kurt shot back before slamming his bedroom door shut.

Carson smiled proudly. He was starting to rub off on the kid, and truth be told, he didn’t mind being part of this family.


End file.
